Black to the dreamlight
Black to the dreamlight is the third ending theme of the ''Black Clover'' anime. It is performed by EMPiRE. Characters in Order of Appearance *Noelle Silva *Asta Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 君と描いた　あてのない旅 始まりはそう　今ここから いつか僕らそこに立つから 瞳閉じたら景色　見える あぁ時に残酷 持たざること いつまで苦しそう？？ 行け 泣きたい夜は 頑張って頑張って 上向いてんだ 悩んだって　何もないって もがいて苦しんだって 夢なら醒めないでって　頑張って 頑張って　胸叩いて そんなんだって　いっぱいあって もがいて苦しんだって Black to the dreamlight |-| Romaji= Kimi to egaita ate no nai tabi Hajimari wa sou ima koko kara Itsuka bokura soko ni tatsu akra Hitomi tojitara keshiki mieru Aa toki ni zanzoku Motazaru koto Itsu made kurushishou Yuke Nakitai yoru wa Ganbatte ganbatte Uwamuiten da Nayandatte nan mo nai tte Mogaite kurushindatte Yume nara samenaidaitte Ganbatte mune tataitte Sonandaitte ippai atte Mogaite kurushindatte Black to the dreamlight |-| English= You and I imagined a journey to nowhere together, well, here and now is where it begins Because one day, we’re going to stand in that spot I close my eyes, and I can see it all Ah, all the things that time can’t bring us are so cruel How long is it going to keep hurting?? Let’s go On the nights when you feel like crying, just keep going, just keep going, keep looking upwards You worry, you say it’s no big deal and you keep struggling and suffering If this is a dream, then don’t wake up, keep going just keep going, let your heart beat There’s so much you’ve got to do You keep struggling and suffering Black to the dreamlight |-| Full Version Kanji= 君と描いた　あてのない旅 始まりはそう　今ここから いつか僕らそこに立つから 瞳閉じたら景色　見える 想像してみた　後の姿を たくましくない　まだここから いつも君はこう呟くんだ 大丈夫だよ　早く来いよ あぁ時に残酷 持たざること いつまで苦しそう？？ 行け 泣きたい夜は 頑張って頑張って 上向いてんだ 悩んだって　何もないって もがいて苦しんだって 夢なら醒めないでって　頑張って 頑張って　胸叩いて そんなんだって　いっぱいあって もがいて苦しんだって Black to the dreamlight もう書くことが　あまりにもない 夜に包まれ　ずっと眠りたい 朝が来たら　用意しててほしい 素敵な人生　相手してよ 悩んでる僕　かっこいいかな 春が来ないと　始まらない それなりにほら　わがままだから 独りよがりが　すぎるのかな あぁ時は残酷 すぐに過ぎて いつまで苦しそう？？ 行け 泣きたい夜は 頑張って頑張って 上向いてんだ 悩んだって　何もないって もがいて苦しんだって 夢なら醒めないでって　頑張って 頑張って　胸叩いて そんなんだって　いっぱいあって もがいて苦しんだって Black to the dreamlight 想像してみた　後の姿を たくましくない　まだここから いつか僕ら　そこに立つから でしょ？？ 行け 泣きたい夜は 頑張って頑張って 上向いてんだ 悩んだって　何もないって もがいて苦しんだって 夢なら醒めないでって　頑張って 頑張って　胸叩いて そんなんだって　いっぱいあって もがいて苦しんだって Black to the dreamlight 悩んだって　何もないって もがいて苦しんだって Black to the dreamlight |-| Romaji= Kimi to egaita ate no nai tabi Hajimari wa sou ima koko kara Itsuka bokura soko ni tatsu kara Hitomi tojitara keshiki mieru souzou shiete mita nochi no sugata wo takumashikunai mada koko kara Itsumo kimi wa kou tsubuyakun da Daijobu da yo hayaku koi yo Aa toki ni zankoku Motazaru koto Itsu made kurushisou Yuke Nakitai yoru wa Ganbatte gannbatte Uwamuiten da Nayandatte nan mo nai tte Mogaite kurushindatte Yume nara samenadaitte ganbatte Ganbatte mune tataitte Sonandaitte ippai atte Mogaite kurushindatte Black to the dreamlight Mou kaku koto ga amari ni mo nai Haru ga konai to hajimarinai Aa toki ni zankoku Sugu ni sugite Itsumade Kuruusou Yuke Nakitai yoru wa Ganbatte ganbatte Uwamuiten da Nayandatte nan mo nai tte Mogaite kurushindatte Yume nara samenadaitte ganbatte Ganbatte mune tataitte Sonandaitte ippai atte Mogaite kurushindatte Black to the dreamlight Souzou shite mita noichi wo sugata wo takumashikunai mada koko kara Itsuka boku kara soko ni tatsu kara Desho? Yuke Nakitai yoru wa Ganbatte ganbatte Uwamuiten da Nayandatte nan mo nai tte Mogaite kurushindatte Yume nara samenadaitte ganbatte Ganbatte mune tataitte Sonandaitte ippai atte Mogaite kurushindatte Black to the dreamlight Nayandatte nan mo nai tte Mogaite kurushindatte Black to the dreamlight |-| English= You and I imagined a journey to nowhere together, well, here and now is where it begins Because one day, we’re going to stand in that spot I close my eyes, and I can see it all And I tried to picture what we might look like afterwards, You always used to say “We’re not strong enough yet, we’re still just getting started”, but don’t worry Hurry up, come follow me Ah, all the things that time can’t bring us are so cruel How long is it going to keep hurting?? Let’s go On the nights when you feel like crying, just keep going, just keep going, keep looking upwards You worry, you say it’s no big deal and you keep struggling and suffering If this is a dream, then don’t wake up, keep going just keep going, let your heart beat There’s so much you’ve got to do You keep struggling and suffering Black to the dreamlight There’s nothing much left for us to write I just wish we could get swallowed up by the night and keep on sleeping But when the morning comes, I want you to get ready, Make your wonderful life into your own companion The way I worry about you, maybe I’m not as great as you say I am I’m waiting for spring to come before I begin And that’s something selfish in its own way I guess I’m just too self-satisfied Ah, the way it passes by so quickly, time is so cruel How long is it going to keep hurting?? Let’s go On the nights when you feel like crying, just keep going, just keep going, keep looking upwards You worry, you say it’s no big deal and you keep struggling and suffering If this is a dream, then don’t wake up, keep going just keep going, let your heart beat There’s so much you’ve got to do You keep struggling and suffering Black to the dreamlight And I tried to picture what we might look afterwards We’re not strong enough yet, we’re still just getting started, But one day, we’re going to stand up there in that spot, aren’t we?? Let’s go On the nights when you feel like crying, just keep going, just keep going, keep looking upwards You worry, you say it’s no big deal and you keep struggling and suffering If this is a dream, then don’t wake up, keep going just keep going, let your heart beat There’s so much you’ve got to do You keep struggling and suffering Black to the dreamlight You worry, you say it’s no big deal and you keep struggling and suffering Black to the dreamlight |-| Video Black Clover - Ending 3 Black to the dreamlight EMPiRE Black to the dreamlight OFFiCiAL ViDEO Navigation